


Rex Lotus

by littlelily



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthur healing, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Venec taking care of Arthur, can be seen as slash, nothing graphic, post livre 6, this is just me wanting them to find happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelily/pseuds/littlelily
Summary: "Vous n'avez pas peur que...-Peur de quoi? Vous êtes là non? Et puis vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas vous laisser seul."***Après avoir sauvé et transporté Arthur à l'autre bout du continent, Venec lui fait couler un bain.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Rex Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alainchabat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/gifts).



> Rex Lotus veut dire "Le bain du roi" en latin.  
> Caupona désigne une auberge à l'époque de l'empire romain.

Le soleil était couché lorsqu'Arthur revint de la Villa dans la petite chambre d'une _caupona_ que Venec avait réussi à leur dénicher. Arthur tenait encore les lambeaux de la robe rouge d'Aconia dans sa main, comme un trésors qu'on ne veut pas perdre, lorsque Venec lui ouvrit. Ils s'observèrent un instant et le brigand dû sentir le changement chez Arthur car il eut une légère inspiration de surprise. Peut-être était-ce parce que pour la première fois depuis leur fuite, Arthur le regardait droit dans les yeux. Heureusement, Venec ne lui demanda rien sur son escapade et Arthur en fut soulagé. Les heures d'émotions fortes qu'il venait de vivre lui prendront encore du temps à digérer, même les plus agréables. Il ne saurait pas non plus comment les exprimer maintenant si on le lui demandait. Elles se mélangeaient dans sa tête dans une cacophonie de souvenirs, de voix, de douleurs, d'espoir.... Peut-être était-ce surtout pour les faire taire qu'Arthur était revenu à la nuit tombée. Devant lui, retenant toutes ses questions et ses inquiétudes, Venec se montrait, encore une fois, d'une compassion qu'Arthur avait du mal a accueillir sans timidité, tant il en ressentait la grandeur, et le besoin.

"Entrez donc, lui murmura Venec, je vous ais fait couler un bain." Il s'éloigna de l'entrée et Arthur apperçus une bassine fumante au fond de la piece. Remarquant son hésitation, Venec l'invita de nouveau.

"Allez, venez sir, il faut vous laver." Toujours la main tendue vers Arthur, une invitation, une aide offerte, sans demander rien d'autre...

C'est vrai qu'il était crasseux avec les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux salles et la barbe poussiéreuse. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à se mêler aux itinérants dans les rues quelques heures plus tôt, mais à la vue de la baignoire, Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard inquiet.

"Vous n'avez pas peur que je.....

-Peur de quoi? Vous êtes là non?" _Vivant,_ sous-entendaient ses mots."Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas vous laisser seul."

Après un temps, Arthur accepta finalement la main de Venec qui le guida près de la bassine et se retourna ensuite pour fouiller dans un de ses sacs, laissant un peu d'intimité à Arthur qui se déshabilla tranquillement. Venec entendit finalement les tissus tomber et il retint l'envie de se retourner pour voir...juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé, bien sûr. 

Le clapotis de l'eau averti Venec qu'Arthur rentrait dans le bain et il saisit une petite fiole de son sac. Il se retourna. Arthur était couché dans le bain, yeux fermés, détendu, le bout des coudes ressortant à peine des rebords de la bassine. L'image frappa Venec qui se rendit soudain compte qu'il n’avait pas été là lors du drame. Il n'a rien vu, des marques, du sang ou du corps dans le bain, à ce moment là. Fut-ce comme ça? se demanda-t-il soudain. Avait-il eu l'air aussi calme et épuisé? Arthur mis fin à ses questions en ouvrant lentement les yeux sur lui. Bruns. Profonds. Pas de gène, pas de honte, voilant derrière leur lassitude une tristesse lointaine. Venec se sentit regardé jusque dans les os.

"Vous comptez bouger où vous allez me matter comme ça pendant une heure?"

Il n'y avait pas de colère ou de frustration dans cette voix. Elle était presque neutre, mais surtout lasse, fatiguée. Venec toussa alors que le rouge lui montait au joue, comme à un gamin que l'on a surpris en flagrant délit. "Jetez vos cheveux en arrière." dit-il en s'approchant. Arthur s'exécuta sans poser de question et Venec s'assit derrière la bassine. Il versa une partie de la fiole dans sa paume et s'empara de la chevelure du roi.

L'odeur envahit la pièce. Lavande, romarin, une pointe d'agrume....Venec entendit Arthur prendre une bouffée d'air. Il étala le contenu de sa main sur la tignasse et commença doucement à passer ses doit à travers les nœuds. Les cheveux étaient secs, cassés, crépus, délaissés par les jours et froissés par les draps du lit. Leur longueur un signe du temps passé depuis....

"D'où ça vient?" La voix d'Arthur brisa le fil de ses pensées.

-Pardon?

-Votre savon, d'où ça vient?

-Oh! Hum c'est le reste d'un vieux stock de vente de produit de beauté des provinces romaines. De la vrai qualité attention! Pas de cagnotte, celui-là vient tout droit de Massilia."

Un minuscule sourire se glissa sur le visage d'Arthur. Venec avait pris sa voix de vendeur, ou plutôt d'escroc, qu'Arthur lui connaissait si bien.

"Massilia, hum? Vous êtes sûr de pas me vendre des salades?" Venec entendit le faible sourire à travers la pointe de taquinerie et continua de jouer le jeu.

"Des salades? À vous?? Allons monsieur, c'est mal me connaître! J'suis un simple marchand moi, rien de plus honnête!"

Il avait pris sa meilleure voix de vendeur, l'exagérant quelque peu pour la rendre encore plus ridicule. Cela en valu la peine, car il entendit un petit rire danser dans l'air.

"Oooh! répondit Arthur, dont l'amusement grandissait."Je vois je vois...Vous êtes dans la légalité vous alors, pas de traffic ou de bisbille. Pas de marchandise volée, humm?" Venec sentit son propre sourire grandir.

"Nooon môsieur. Je la cueille moi-même la marchandise!"

-Ah! Bien sûr, bien sûr, et les oranges de vot' flacon c'est vous qui les avez cueilli?"

-Mais...parfaitement!" Nouveau rire d'Arthur. Une boule de fierté dans le ventre de Venec. "C'est moi que j'vous dit! Cueillies par bibi, en province, à Massilia, garantie!"

À cela Arthur rigola de plus belle et Venec sentit son propre masque se flétrir peu à peu à cette mélodie.

"Oh vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que vous préférez à Massilia?"

-Euuuuh..." Venec n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. "Les palmiers?" Arthur pouffa de rire et Venec le suivit, incapable de garder son rôle plus longtemps. C'était si stupide, si facile, mais rien d'autre ne leur parraissait plus hilarant à cet instant.

Lentement, les rires retombèrent, résonnants encore dans le silence confortable qui s'installa par la suite. Venec, qui continuait de démêler les cheveux d'Arthur, s'attaquait maintenant aux racines, proches du crâne et commença à les masser, doucement. Les épaules d'Arthur de détendirent et un soupir de contentement se fit entendre. Venec ressentit tout à coup toute l'intimité de la situation: Arthur nu dans la baignoire, Venec caressant sa tête....C'était agréable, cette odeur, ce silence, cette texture sous ses doigts. Agréable de voir Arthur si détendu, si...ouvert, sans barrières, sans rôle à jouer, sans couronne......

Arthur soupira. Kaamelott, la table ronde, Lancelot, Aconia... tout cela paraissait si loin en ce moment. Le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que ce bain, l'eau chaude, les muscles engourdis par le voyage et les mains douces dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit quelques souvenirs tenter de remonter à la surface, mais les doigts de Venec l'empêchèrent de sombrer. Détendez-vous sir, lui disaient-ils. La voix de Genièvre lui revint, un instant, inquiète, aimante, puis disparue comme un fantôme emporté par les effluves de savon.

Tantôt il faudra sortir du bain, se lever, se rhabiller, remettre ses armures et ses masques. Il faudra faire semblant de ne pas apprécier la teinte rouge sur les joues de Venec lorsqu'il se séchera, de ne pas trembler en lui disant "merci"et faire comme si ce mot pouvait exprimer toute la gratitude à lui seul.....Demain il faudra fleurir et devenir le héros des légendes, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait qu'a sentir ces doigts assidus sur son crâne, cette chaleur sur son corps, ce calme....

Pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur arrêta de penser.


End file.
